Overweight mate
by liany
Summary: AU fanfiction. Lord Sesshomaru is concerned with his lands welfare. A imminent war leads to a forced mating between he and an over-sized lump of meat. Story isn't that long so I won't let the summary spoil it. Those interested are welcomed to read. Thank you! Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.


N/A: Alright people, I'm not giving up on any story but I have exams at the moment. BUT! I will update two or three stories by the end of the month. Hope you like this story. Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi whom I deeply respect so no suing. Thanks for reading! R&R!

* * *

Overweight mate

by liany

Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the proud Western Lands, heir to the great and powerful Inu on Tashio, has been wasting his days and nights over complains and notices from his youkai court. They have been sending reports of a great presence and powerful aura dominating his territories, where the humans have been allowed to reside in large masses. Some even dared say that those lowly humans were planning a revolt.

Setting down his brush, the youkai lord rouse from his cross-legged position. He shall deal with it before any foolish youkai dared to act in the specie's name.

"Jaken" he called as he walked to the sliding screen. The screen slid to the side and his retainer bowed respectfully.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" the hushed voice lightly disturbed the silence.

"This Sesshomaru departs at dawn." he supplied passing the green imp.

"Understood, my lord." the big bulgy eyes followed the tall demon with pride. His lord was most of the time permissive but his sense of justice over run it with lightning speed. Thus his reputation had been built up as a cold-blooded killer. The kapa youkai shook his bald green head and walked inside the room to the low desk. There he would find all his master needed.

Lord Sesshomaru stepped inside his chambers and undressed. Tan-free skin shone in the moonlight. Silver knee-length hair glittered like the sky itself. He let his long body fall back in the mass of silk sheets and pillows. There were times like these when he would congratulate himself. Taking young Jaken as his retainer had been questionable... He swept a hand through his silver bangs leaving the indigo crescent moon adorning his forehead exposed. But immediately after meeting the lad he was pleased with old Jaken's suggestion to accept his son. Honestly he wondered how much longer would he tolerate the old imp. His resistance to, and ability to tone out the annoying screechy voice lowered as his concern to the cracking and grunts of his old bones increased. He turned to lay on his side and look outside to his personal garden. Twin magenta stripped cheek submerged into the silk pillow while the other bathed in the moonlight. Summer was ending and the cold winds already stared blowing. Winter will be hard this year. Harvest will have to be wisely spent as to prevent any untimely deaths, especially to those humans residing on his lands. They were prone to contacting something and die in large numbers. He breathed in and closed his molten gold eyes. Aside from his court's concerns he was investigating their well-being.

* * *

Cowardly the humans in the daimyo hid in their cramped homes as his youki cloud descended. Jaken jumped off before his feet touched the ground and stood as tall as his small height allowed. He was proud to be in his master's service and he will show it. His sharp eyes evaluated each crack in their paper-thin walls. Any rapid wind storm would do considerable damage. Jaken took mental notes of every detail his lord's eyes lingered upon.

The way he was received at the human court was adequate, considering that he had interrupted a meeting on the town's deplorable state after the last incident. Which he had yet to hear about.

"Lord Sesshomaru... it is a pleasure to have you here, but do forgive that we have little to offer." the elder of the community bowed respectfully in spite of his cranky bones. Sesshomaru inclined his head and proceeded forward to the space the old man had cleared for him. All was quiet till his voice filled the large room.

"There have been roomers concerning this region..." he trailed and watched with interest as the men's eyes betrayed them. He was debating which one of them should he make an example off when the chief spoke.

"I do not know if these roomers refer to the incident from a few weeks ago, but there have been youkai attacks my lord." his eyes narrowed. So here have been some that felt the need to act, which left the reason _why_. "I have heard news that for the past 8 years no youkai had crossed the far north village's gate." the man shook his head. He knew on who's lands they resided and as long as they respected that, they were protected by and from youkai without question.

"Hn." Sesshomau appreciated the information as useful. That remote village was on his list of to visit places but having the search narrowed down was welcomed as well. He stood and the abrupt motion had a few jump in fright. "Jaken." he called and the imp took his place to the back right of him and waited. "Have supplies sent to ensure the village's safety throughout the coming winter." Jaken nodded in a way so similar to his father.

"I shall personally have them delivered by the end of the month." the old man bowed in thanks and the gathered ones did the same.

"You are most generous my lord! What could we do to show our gratitude?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Find a successor and train him well." gasps filled the room. The old man smiled and made a sign.

"You are most perceptive, my lord..." The screen slid to reveal a small child. He gulped when Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder to study him. "I am well aware of my condition, and have chosen this child as my successor."

"He is kitsune." Seshomaru stated as the fearful boy bowed and then run and bowed beside the man.

"This child," the wrinkly hand placed heavy on his small head. "...was entrusted in our care 10 years ago. He has done well and the village had gotten attached to him. He has helped in defending our village and has won our trust and respect. Should you consent to this, it would be a valid choice." the old man bowed deeply.

"Hn." Sesshomaru turned to face the red head child. "What is your name, kit?" the child breathed in and roused his eyes. He met Sesshomaru's evenly.

"Shippo, my lord." he said and inclined his head a little to the side. He clearly saw the subtle submission, which the humans would not notice. The gesture and thought put into it was what he himself had done when pledging to his father as successor. The boy's height and body complexion showed a tender age but the well controlled power stated that he was near 50 years old, not a child but neither a young adult. He would do well to lead this village.

"Very well, this Sesshomaru deems you worthy." both man and child bowed as did the assembly.

"Thank you, lord Sesshomaru!"they all cheered. Sesshomaru's eyes remained on the boy till he rouse his eyes again.

"Hn." he gave a slight nod and left out the door, Jaken two steps behind him. Shippo stood to his feet, helped the elder stand and then excused himself. He followed Sesshomaru's footsteps to the edge of the village. His reason to the elder was that he had been called.

He stopped a respectful distance from the elder demon and waited.

"You called my lord?" he dared an approach when the youkai remained quiet.

"What do you know of the village?" he asked feeling the wind blowing his hair and pelt.

"The aura we sense is that of a _prisoner_, one which has entrusted this village in my care. Therefor I can not leave." the boy kept the sadness from his features and voice but some of it slipped into his scent. It had the lord's interest spiked.

"Hn." sending out his aura as far as it could reach he sensed a painful pulse. It called to him like the sound of an arrow piercing the target. 'Come, if you_ dare_.' it rung like a war cry. He gathered his youki cloud. "Jaken, remain here." his retainer looked puzzled but accepted the command without complaint.

"As you wish, my lord."

"Thank you, lord Sesshomaru." Shippo whispered wholeheartedly.

* * *

There was chaos when he descended in the inner courtyard as the sun moved west. Guards pointed their weapons at him, servants scrambled away as fast as they could. Finally after a few minutes the daimyo came to meet him.

"What business do you have here youkai?! Leave at once."one ignorant fool shouted. And fired an arrow from his bow. Sesshomaru was inclined to kill the man even before the arrow flew half the distance to him. Five feet from the bow the arrow pointed down and impaled itself into the ground. The daimyo's second hand man hit him on his head with his fan.

"Foolish mongrel! Do you not realize who is standing before you?" one of the old men reprimanded before running forward and falling to his knees. "I beg of you Lord Sesshomaru, punish this lowly human instead of the foolish boy." Sesshomaru recognized the mad from his last visit. He had been much, much younger then. Just this once, for this man and the fear they now emanated he will overlook it.

"There is an aura here." he stated and the daimyo cleared his throat.

"This village is protected by a miko." Sesshomaru stared walking, climbed the steps and entered the large room. The old man run ahead of him and he allowed it. The elder shouted for the blinds to be lifted and for the silk ceremonial pillow to be brought out. Once Sesshomaru sat they dared to raise their heads.

"Call for her." he commanded. Another idiot had a death wish.

"That_ bitch_ will never come." he laughed, clearly insulting the canine heritage. Seshomaru's eyes narrowed. The same man from before bowed low and said.

"The miko's condition makes it impossible to fulfill your request, my lord." Sesshomaru let out a light growl shaking the life out of them. He stood abruptly and the man scrambled to his feet. "This lowly servant will show the way, my lord." with that he walked ahead.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked down the narrow corridor, climbed the old squeaky steps and held his breath at the dust rising around them. The old man had told him of the miko's unfortunate condition and how it had came to be so. The greedy humans had force her in this state with the threat over this man's safety. Rich and sweet smells filled the air and abused his senses. A heart beat with great difficulty and there was a shortness of breath. Air bubbled in those liquid filling lungs. The door was pushed open and they entered the small room. Inside there was a low table filled with food and sweet desserts. And then there was a sleeping area hidden by many layers of curtains.

"My lady, Lord Sesshomaru seeks a word with you."

"I know Miroku, thank you. Open the window and let some fresh air in." a calm voice spoke softly.

"Of course, my lady." the man rushed to do as told and Sesshomaru welcomed her consideration.

"My lord, I beg your pardon for my condition does not allow me to greet you properly." a shadow imprinted on the curtain.

"So has this Sesshomaru been told." Miroku bowed and left closing the door behind him. "Why are you here?"

"Foolish men, wish to revolt against you, my lord." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "They are praying that I would mortally wound you, but fear not... They have sealed their fate when they attacked my Shippo." Sesshomaru's head inclined to the side.

"The kitsune." he noted. Air shifted inside the room with the welcomed breeze. There was a moment of silence as the air cleared.

"Is he doing well?" the soft voice of the woman, melodiously played by his ears. He recalled the small boy's appearance and compared it to other memories he had of the same specie.

"Shorter than most, but shines with wisdom and self-control." he answered and then found himself wondering why had he done so. A relieved sigh passed the woman's lips.

"Thank you for sharing such great news. From this distance I am unable to assert more than his living presence." Sesshomaru's ears twitched to the noises outside. Rustle came from behind the curtain. "You should be on your way, my lord." the voice advised genuinely. His eyes narrowed when the door opened and closed with the old man panting.

"What is happening?" he growled, eyes shifting to the blood dripping wound in the old man's abdomen.

"My lord... please leave!" the man rasped even as blood filled his mouth at a cough and dripped down his chin. A bell-like sound filled the room, muffling the shouts from outside. A light pink veil floated from around the curtain and wrapped itself around the old man's wound. It glowed and then disappeared along with the wound. His eyes widened.

"If you would be so gracious... please take Miroku away from here." he turned back to the shadow on the curtain.

"My lady." the man cried falling to his knees. "Let this lowly servant serve till the end." he begged.

"Even the lowest of lowest live their last days in peace more so should the loyal ones live those days to the fullest." he could feel her tender smile through her warm voice.

"Do you ask no escape for yourself?" he asked slightly interested. Fabric rustled with a pitiful laugh.

"There is no escape for one as pitiful as me. I am content with news of my Shippo and hope of Miroku's freedom." his eyes narrowed and he walked forward. "There is nothing here that would please your eyes, my lord. Age wise I am young alas I have not much time to live." the woman's breathing came shallow accompanied by a permanent wheezing. His twin stripped wrist flickered and a whip of light cut the curtain from the top. His jaw tightened in repulsion as it fell to the ground. Golden eyes narrowed at the meat lump weighting more than an ogre despite the being's humanity.

"What is that?" he slipped through grit teeth. Half lidded eyes heavy with the sole burden of breathing fluttered open.

"Nothing more... than a prison to my soul." the angry men's cries from behind the door intensified and the door shook. Sesshomaru walked closer tasting this woman's power from the air on his tongue.

"Any regrets?" he found himself asking. Truly a waste for such power to dissipate from the face of the earth. She took in a small breath.

"I would have liked to be able to run again before my end." he gave a short nod. Power surged from her covering everything like a blanket in the protective barrier. A mighty beast's roar filled the sky above. "Be blessed and rule wise, my lord." she said before her barrier shrunk to keep the youkai and old man contained. Then they were transported away to the edge of the village where he had let his retainer stay. The kitsune jumped to his feet running past them to the edge of the cliff.

"Okaa-san!" he roared from the depths of his soul. Sesshomaru watched as the region he had been expelled from was swallowed by a blinding light. When it died, down there was no more life force of any kind coming from that part. The sky was dark, the sun having descended beneath the horizon. His eyebrow twitched. None could order _him_ around. His body lit up and concentrated in a sphere of light.

* * *

It had been more than a few days since he had returned to his castle. And there was no news aside the annoying whispers traveling his halls. He looked down at the scrolls before him. Not once but a hundred times he had wondered if his decision had been wise in the last minute, or every minute of these past days. Small feet run down the hall and the door of his study slid open.

"My lord." Jaken called from the door bowing. "The miko has awaken." he gave a nod and stood to his feet with such elegance that the wind itself would be jealous. He wordlessly left into the direction the thread was pulled. He reached the door of the room where he had deposited the... thing. He slid it open and entered. Eyes narrowed in displeasure at the servants pulling with all their might to force such a body up despite the pain and refusal on the woman's features. He growled getting their attention. They were startled and fat tissue slipped from their small hands followed by a heavy thud. A whimper left slightly parted lips.

"Lord Sesshomaru! We- we..." they started but he would have none of it.

"_Get out_." he growled, malice coating every letter.

"Yes, my lord." they scrambled out of the room as fast as their feet could carry them. He slid the door closed and neared the fallen body.

"Why?" the voice cracked with barely kept tears. He easily set the large body in a more comfortable position before taking a seat in the close vicinity. "_Why?_" the question was repeated when he remained quiet. He was still trying to answer that same question to himself.

"Such power... shouldn't go to waste." it slipped after a moment but the woman believed it not from the bitter laugh, even to his own ears it sounded ridiculous. "Do you... wish to die?" he asked after a stretched moment. The woman managed a shake of her head.

"No. I do not... I truly wish to live." his eyes studied her for a moment. "I want to be myself again." his eyes closed in boredom.

"What do you need then?" since he had brought her back to life he should take some responsibility.

"Time." she breathed.

"Hn." his eyes opened slowly to measure the amount of determination in her soft brown eyes. His eyes flashed and his beast purred in delight. "This Sesshomaru desires your power, woman." the beast within him growled softly from the taiyoukai's lips. Brown and gold clashed before she laughed bitterly. The small hand despite its weight raised in his direction. Reiki hummed and whirled around. Red eyes observed every ouch of power leave her body and gather in the form of a light pink marble in her palm. He waited for her to speak again.

"This is all the power I have. I am nothing more than mortal now. Take it." clawed fingers picked the object from her palm. "Have your mate swallow it before coupling. Your heir shall inherit that power along yours." he found no weaver in her voice or change in her scent. He nodded, eyes narrowed.

"This Sesshomaru has no mate." a sad smile played on her lips.

"Any female you will desire to bare you a pup will suffice, being mates is not mandatory." her brow furrowed in concentration and the marble flickered lightly. "Be it youkai, hanyou or human... it matters not. Your offspring will be just like _you_ but more powerful should he be raised pure." with that he rose to his feet and walked to the door. He slid it open, stepped out of the room, closed it and then left.

* * *

The next few weeks he had spend among papers and official documents. With no mate he was forced to do everything. Finding the room too small and cramped, he rose. He slid the door open startling his retainer.

"Jaken." he called and the imp was up to attention.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

"We are leaving." he brushed a hand through his hair.

"Where to, my lord?" his eyes narrowed. The old Jaken wouldn't dare ask but this young one's eyes showed his more calculating nature. It had been the only thing saving him from the treatment his father had been subjected to. Clawed hand clenched around the marble in his sleeve.

"To find a suitable female." his retainer gave a nod and sprinted ahead. Shouting orders around each corner to every servant he met.

* * *

It had been two weeks in which he had traveled through each of the four lands without rest. Reds, browns and yellows colored the earth in a crunchy carpet leaving the mostly bare branches raised to the sky. With the border between the West and the South in sight he stopped. He took out the marble from his sleeve and watched the light bounce off its smooth surface. Despite the large amount of darkness swirling around it where ever he had went, it kept its brilliance and purity. At first it had been odd how much of their ugly truth they would let to surface in the presence of this little stone. After the first encounters he had almost been grateful for it. It made reading those around him so much easier. It had been the same thing that had made his journey short, even without the desired results. He had not found a suitable female... His ears twitched at the commotion little ways to the East. The stench of death irritated his senses. The fact that it was so close to his borders had his feet move into that direction.

* * *

He stepped out of the little cover the bare trees of the forest provided. Houses still burned but it was eerily quiet. A quick inhale informed him of all he needed to know. The village had been attacked by bandits, the fresh blood of their victims had called the hungry wolves, who had sealed their fate. The bloody and malicious trail leading back into the forest caught his attention. He could not let such a wild and blood thirsty pack roam free along his borders. He followed it, ordering Jaken with one glance sent his way.

He had disposed of the annoying mindless creatures and coincidentally found their last victim. It was a girl, no older than ten. The jewel inside his sleeve felt warm and as he took it out, it played flashes of the soul's past. Then it grew cold once more. The sword at his hip hummed and beckoned him to test it's power. It had been silent till now and the sudden interest for a mere mortal took him by surprise. The silent promise to be more approachable for its master had the taiyoukai pull it out of its sheath. One swift move cut through the underworld creatures and wrapped the body in light. As it subsided brown eyes fluttered open. They studied him and then that small face bloomed into a smile. Meeting his objective, he turned and walked in the direction of his lands. At some point his strides shortened to allow the small footsteps to keep up. This Jaken had kept his mouth and made the necessary arrangements on his scroll without fuss.

Sesshomaru rested at the base of a tree, his castle in sight. One hand petted the mass of hair resting against his tight. He had found it curious how the pink marble glowed white and content by this girl's aura and innocent thoughts. He didn't wait long for Jaken's return.

"What news do you bring?" he asked in a hush tone. Jaken neared him and then knelled.

"The old man Miroku has passed away. The miko fairs well with the two servants he had sent in his place. And there is a most disturbing news traveling from mouth to mouth." Sesshomaru opened his eyes watching the little imp bowing. "There are roomers that war is imminent." his eyes narrowed. Should war really start he could not let his lands go to ruin nor endanger his sole heir. Hand clenched around the jewel. Without these lands he would have nothing to give. He will not allow that. His hand stilled and the girl stirred awake sensing his distress. When she raised to a sitting position rubbing the sleep from her eyes, he stood. Jaken's head raised.

"We are heading back." he said and walked forward. In a day's walk they will arrive at the main gate.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." he too stood and followed the girl's footprints behind his lord.

* * *

The castle hummed with a sigh of relief when the master walked through the gate. Eyes smiled hopefully back to life at the sight. The lord was back and all turned back in the usual routine. He walked down the empty halls to that farthest room where she resided. He slid the door open and stepped inside.

"Welcome back, my lord." the smooth voice soothed his anxiety. Despite Jaken's word that she had been better than he had left her, responsibility was a nagging thought at the back of his mind. The girl peeked inside before rushing past him. She easily slid underneath the curtain. Light shown from behind it as two forms, one small, the other bigger before subsiding. "My, what a beautiful soul you have brought back." her delight could be tasted in the air. His beast purred content."But you still have no heir, my lord..." it sounded disappointed and his eyes narrowed. He took out the jewel and glared at it. If he wasn't grateful for being informed of all their treacherous thoughts, he would say he had been tricked.

"I have come to return this power." Jaken's eyes widened at his choice of words.

"I see." she whispered. "Rin..." she called and light flickered like a flame. "You are welcomed to visit again." she encouraged and then the girl joined the imp in the hallway, and smiled brightly at the lord. The door closed leaving the two occupants in silence till she spoke again. "You seem displeased, my lord. What allays you?" she spoke softly. Sesshomaru took a seat against the wall admiring the small stone.

"There is none suitable, not to say worthy to bare this Sesshomaru's heir." his eyes shifted to the curtain. "Word of a new war is spreading within the lands." she shifted.

"Am I allowed to give advice, my lord?" her voice was soft but held great wisdom underneath.

"Hn." he consented after a while. Ribbons of purity flowed from behind the curtain and poured into the marble he still held. His eyes widened as it hummed melodiously.

"Should war break out, my lord would most certainly leave for the battlefield. The West would surely manage but just barely. Unless..." she trailed catching her breath.

"Unless." he repeated rolling the almost white marble between his fingers.

"Unless they have a lady to turn to." his eyes narrowed at that. "Find any female that pleases you, be it even the lowest servant or one of your concubines. With that added power she would become an extension of yourself. You would be able to control everything no mater how far you would be, my lord." she spoke calmly and he could not find any fault with her words. He gave a nod and stood. A flicker of his wrist cut the tapestry revealing her to his eyes. She had not changed much, but the weight had lessened. He knew so because of his superior eyesight.

"You have much power left coursing through your veins." he observed walking towards the silk covered bulb. She gave a light laugh.

"I have found that it increases as my health recovers. Do you request more withing that stone?" she asked meeting his gold gaze. He shook his head. Any more purity withing this jewel and he'd worry of being corrupted to the light. She nodded in understanding. "Should my lord change his mind, I will be here." the corners of her mouth stretched a bit but it wasn't necessary to transmit that smile. Her eyes alone were enough. After that he left silently.

That evening he watched as the girl she had named Rin, played with the marble. Small flashes of light glowed each time she touched it. He leaned his head back and let his aura swallow the whole citadel. He could feel every emotion his subjects emanated. She had been right... They were restless, even his harem cowered. Few minutes passed and their worried thoughts seamed to ring right inside his mind. He was ready to howl in pain when the marble rolled across the table slipping from the girl's fingers. It hit the floor with the lightest of sounds and... broke. Warmth swept across his skin and spread through out the citadel. The voices in his head settled and then were replaced with confidence and faith in their lord. The pink aura subsided and the jewel repaired itself. Rin picked it up and studied it for a moment. Then she shyly made her way to him.

"Rin didn't mean to, my lord. She is sorry..." she whispered in a small voice placing the marble in his hand. Fingers closed over it silently. His jaw clenched and he stood. He gave a pat on the girl's head to show he had not been angered.

He made his way to his chambers and turned in for the night. There was no moon tonight to illuminate his favorite garden so he closed his eyes. Few hours later Jaken's small feet announced his presence long before his door slid open.

"My lord, the North has burst with revolts. We have received a request for assistance." he rouse and slid the kimono over his naked torso. He walked to the open window and breathed in the cool night's air.

"Make preparations, Jaken. We leave at dawn." his eyes narrowed at the peaceful night.

"But, my lord..." he started but was quickly silenced with a glare. Making up his mind he walked out the window.

The wind blew pass her face lightly and her eyes fluttered open when the window slid open further more. Her brown eyes locked to those gold feline like eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked uncertainly at his rigid form. He walked closer, the open kimono flowing behind him.

"War is upon us." he growled low and her eyes widened. Her own aura saddened. She knew the destruction remaining after a war. The hurt, despair and death of the people, human and youkai alike. Their souls would cry in pain and their blood would demand retribution.

"How may I be of use?" she asked calmly which melted the red hue threatening to take over his eyes. He let the kimono fall off his shoulders as he towered over her.

"Be the Lady of the West." he growled softly. Her eyes widened in surprise and the heart beat rapidly in uncertainty. Eyes closed in concentration willing it to settle down. Aura spreading as far as it could reach. She breathed a sigh and the silk sheet lowered. She exposed her neck as best she could. She met his gaze and whispered.

"As you wish my, lord." he knelt, a hand on either side of her. Fangs lowered to the pleasantly sweet smelling skin. Mouth closed, fangs pierced the skin and soft tissue sinking into the bone of the left clavicle. Her scream was mute even to his ears.

* * *

Dawn came and he rouse to his feet looking down at his work. Eyes narrowed as he barely kept the disgust from showing in his eyes or aura. Her eyes slowly opened and met his gaze briefly. He turned and walked towards the light.

"May the Kami smile upon your victory and safe return, my lord." her soft soothing voice held no hate towards him or his deeds, just warmth and understanding. Loath gathered in the pit of his stomach as his beast howled against his restraints. He morphed into a gigantic silver white beast. With one powerful leap he took to the sky leading his army to battle.

The first battles had been fierce. They fought viciously to push the offenders back behind the border. Battle drums rung for days under the continuous downpour of sharp steel points and biting cold of winter. Blood, gut and rotting meat coated the earth beneath their feet in a muddy goo on the battlefield. The last two-day battle had taken its troll on them, even on the mighty lord himself. He sat in front of his tent as one of the healers bandaged his torso. His fist unclenched from around the small pink marble. He had been surprised and thoroughly grateful for its presence. His enemies cowered after the display. The dark miko's attack had failed when even _he_ thought it impossible to survive it. A barrier erected out of nowhere shielding his blind and weak spot. Each time an attack of any kind he thought able to end his fight, light would burst and annul it. The soft hum of reiki soothed his beast's anxiety and brought forth its determination to fight with renewed strength. Her scent coated every flash of power.

He twirled the pink marble between his fingers. He had done so at every return to camp. After each encounter it lost some of it's brilliance. The barley present clarity of the rose quartz marble had disappeared today. The stone felt cold and depleted of her presence. His eyes moved across the muddy camp taking note of his army's state. Men moved slowly with great effort due to wounds and the mushy earth weighting down their feet. They had won this battle... They had forced the rebel army across the border. But there was no telling when they would return. Advancing had been hard on their own territory, how would they manage in enemy territory? His eyes narrowed at the wind's howl. A blizzard was coming in soon. They will be sitting ducks here in the open. They could easily meet their end either by their enemies claws or the winter's fangs.

"Jaken." he called once the healer finished his task and moved to the next patience. He slipped a less filthy kimono on his cold back, as his retainer rushed to his side.

"Yes, Sesshoamru-sama?" he bowed ignoring the pain shooting up his nerves.

"What is our state?" Jaken gulped and hesitated for a moment. At the taiyoukai's stern look he complied.

"Our troops returned to camp in a better shape that we hoped for, but our supplies have taken a bigger blow because of it." Sesshomaru trembled slightly at the cold breeze blowing from the north.

"Explain." Jaken swallowed to moist his dry throat.

"Should we drastically rationalize we would hold out a bit longer." Sesshomaru's fists clenched.

"How long?"

"Two days, my lord." the imp bowed as low as he could in remorse. The taiyoukai rubbed a hand across his forehead. Should they call for reinforcements? He shook his head. It would be useless. The supplies could keep their strength in case of a surprise attack, it would be foolish to waste them by traveling to another wasted area. He breathed in deeply when his beast whined. Her sweet scent filled his lungs. Eyes opened in surprise and he stood. The heavy sounds of hooves from burden animals and the constant screeching of cart wheels reached his hearing. He walked across the camp towards the edge of the forest. Hope swelled allover camp at the sight. The western flag fluttered proudly in the breeze. In the lead of the caravan walked a woman clothed in a light and dark pink kimono with a green overall. A gigantic boomerang was strapped against her back. To her right a fire cat carried large amounts of supplies on its back. His eyes looked over the other travelers. All were coated in that sweet scent. They walked up to him and a respectful distance from him, she knelled.

"Lord Sesshomaru." she greeted and all the rest bowed to him. He waited till they stood.

"Who sent you?" Jaken rushed to ask. The woman's eyes narrowed and she snorted.

"The Lady of the West, who else would be able to track down Lord Sesshomaru?" murmur spread within the camp at the information. An eyebrow rose on the lord's part and with a flick of his hand men went about their tasks. A pointed gaze had the woman follow him to his tent. Once inside he sat on the raised futon and she took a seat on the straw mat.

"When did you leave the shiro?" his deep voice grumbled.

"A little over three week, my lord." at his raised eyebrow she hurried to continue. "There had been attempts at cutting supply routes, but the lady made sure all supply caravans reached their destination without being noticed." his eyes narrowed. "The only one capable to sense us in any way, is you, my lord." he nearly breathed a sigh of relief. "We will be taking the severely injured troops back." he gave a nod. Now that they had supplies and new troops they could afford sending the gravely injured to get proper treatment.

"You will leave shortly." he commanded and the woman bowed. When the woman made no move, eyes returned to her. She fidgeted under his intense gaze. "Dismissed." she hurried to her feet and exited the tent. Left alone Sesshomaru stretched as much as his wounds allowed. He brought the rose marble within view. His beast whined longingly as his eyes closed.

A few hours later he stood to see off the departing troops. Some tried to argue at being sent away but a glare from his person cut short such attempts. Horses and wagons now carried a different load. The woman remained behind waiting at the edge of the forest. He walked in her direction at her persisting gaze. He led her a small distance in the cover of the trees and waited for her to speak. She fumbled with the pouch at her hip. She took something out and held it safely within her fist.

"The lady has sent something especially for you, my lord." her cheeks burned in embarrassment. The marble in his sleeve warmed and it made him to take it out. Once it was in sight, laying gently in his palm she opened her hand. Sparks of light rushed to it filling the space with her scent. The opaque rose shined to a brilliant white and then settled as a Star Rose Quarts. Her task done, the woman retreated leaving the slightly confused lord to his thoughts. He returned to the camp, observant eyes sweeping across the surprised features of his men. Bandages fell from their skin showing healthy tissue in place of wounds.

"Sesshomaru-sama if you'd please." the head healer bowed, heart beating fast. A claw cut cleanly through the wrap around his torso. His beast purred at the wound free skin covered in her scent, while his chest tightened.

At odd times but in similar conditions the lady of the west would sent supplies and new troops or fully healed veterans to his aid. As such he lead his enemies into a corner to the far north. She had somehow even tracked his half-brother and sent him in clearing a path. A task at which he had proven helpful along with that miko. He had somehow discovered the key in welding that fang in useful time.

The recharging of his charm continued on all those occasions. In the most recent encounter it had protected another besides himself. A young ghost white dragon. In the mists of battle, his fang had hummed and her power had coated him briefly. He had been surprise when only his imminent life threatening wounds closed despite the abundance of power the sphere still held. It refused to do more. Later he had found out why... When he had removed him from the battlefield the black dragon lord fell to the gray dragon, leader of the rebellion. The whelp was a hothead that would most likely charge head first if his life wasn't in danger. Sesshomaru had personally put out the boy before he could get hurt. Over a light discussion he had found out, he was the rightful heir to the Northern Lands. His mother a simple maid in the Black Dragon's keep.

War stretched over the seasons to the final battle. The mighty white dog howled its victory with the blood of his kill dripping down his fangs. His army joined with cheers and howls of their own. Men and youkai fought bravely to bring this victory to light. Tonight they would rest, tomorrow they would draw the new territory and announce a new lord for the land of the North and of the East. It took one more week till everything settled. His army had been divided into smaller flanks to ensure a good head start on this new path.

Sesshomaru watched the reflection in his sake cup. His features remained the same but he undoubtedly matured these past years. War would do that to anyone in the shortest of time. He sipped at the alcohol lightly. Horse hooves rung in the distance. His eyes raised to the Western flag fluttering in the camp fire's light and torches. Jaken took no time to redistribute the supplies. The west had sent livestock, dried meats, rice and medical supplies yet again. But the ones bringing them were not soldiers of his army. He watched the carriers lay down their load to run and embrace their loved ones. Some alive and well, many injured and many dead. He had tried to revive some of them using the sword at his waist. But it refused. It would not be discriminatory, he would have to revive all on the battlefield. He couldn't risk the seeds of hate to spurt, take root and spread like the crude grass over the fields. If he did, all that has come to pass would be for nothing. So he watched the tears of joy and sorrow trail down their cheeks for a moment longer. Then his eyes raised to the dark moonless sky.

She had made all this possible even if he had never responded to her letters or the words he could feel through the mark he had laid on her. He never needed to. She took care of his lands and his people as he expected one holding the title of Lady of the Western Lands to do. What order could he give when she knew what was needed. Her efforts have ensured this victory. His beast purred at the thought of her and with a sigh he stood. Jaken quickly took notice and approached.

"Is it time, my lord?" Jaken was the only one aware of her growing influence over the lord. Subtle hums of her aura would calm his beast. Reports on the Western lands had hidden words of encouragement for him. Sometimes when things looked grim and strategies came falling apart, the lord would leave some distance away and meditate alone. No doubt she had felt every distress sign he hid from those around, and did her share of thinking for a solution. His lord could take even the smallest idea and find a use for it. He looked down at the loyal retainer and gave a short nod.

"We leave at dawn." he turned and retreated inside his tent. His beast _longed_ to be near her. It often wished to run to her but the thought of letting her efforts be for nothing, of betraying her trust, stopped it on the spot. His enemies were well aware of her part in the war. Should he have fallen they would have marched straight to her and do as they pleased. So he had fought for peace, for his lands and his people but primarily for his mate. He will return to her.

* * *

The journey back took more than a month as he commanded each flank to the assigned outpost. He will be cautious and ensure a lasting peace. As he neared the border of his lands, pleasant words addressed to the Lady of the West reached his ears. Despite the fact that none knew what she looked like, for none had met her, they all spoke highly towards her person and those under her command.

Two of them were those he recognized as her servants. One was a powerful houshi, the other a fearless taijia. Other she had taken under her wing had been his half-brother. The hanyou Inuyasha, she often pleaded for till he had consented to acknowledge him. He had brought along his mate, the miko Kikyo, who possessed great archery skills and patience. The young fox had fought bravely and lived up to his minor lord status and more. Because of the mark, he felt some sort of parental pride towards the kitsune. The little girl Rin had shown potential as a healer, her innocence had not been marred by the gruesome war. Ever confident that the Western Lord will return triumphant. As he closed in on the shiro he studied her good work. His lands flourished, her presence marked permanently into the walls and the people stepping through the gate. No one else knew but they all were tested by her ever constant barrier. Even now orphans and widows found shelter and a new life in the growing city around the citadel. They bowed to the ground as he passed. His ears twitched at a female's name being on their lips as often as the Lady of the West. Apparently she was her extension as Jaken was to him. He passed the inner gates and it took little effort to spot the said woman. She was instructing Rin of the infirmary's necessity of cloth and herbs. Rin's eyes shifted to him and she quickly stood.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried running to him. He didn't stop walking till she clung to his waist. She had grown taller and more beautiful. He observed as she smiled up at him. Tears of joy shown in her big brown eyes and breath stilled in his throat. Would _she_ show any emotion upon his return? The crowd cleared making way for him to pass. He patted her head and slipped out of her embrace. He walked pass the woman bowing her head without a word. He would bathe first and then go to meet his... overweight mate.

The sun had left the sky hours before he felt ready to see her again. The amount of weight she had then did not stop _him_ from claiming her. His beast desired the beauty of her soul before anything else. And after all her accomplishments he would be a fool to let the body stand in his way. Truthfully what pained and kept him back were her anguish filled eyes. It had been hard for her to endure his beasts roughness. Still she had shown no hate towards him and sought to be of use to him and his lands. He walked down the empty hall to where the thread pulled at his soul. He slid the door open quietly. She did not greet him as she used to. He slipped easily through her inner barrier. The even breathing behind the curtain settled his nerves. He walked around it, eyes downcast. He followed the tatami mats to the raised futon where he had taken her before. Pain and regret flashed through his eyes at the memory. She had been quiet, swallowing all her pain to the back of her mind, stubbornly refusing to place blame on him. Small feet and slim ankles were the first signs of skin to meet his eyes. Silk blankets stood to the side while a white yukata clothed the occupant on the futon. Eyes flashed angrily looking over the slim waist tied with a silk cord. Sleeveless as the robe was it exposed thin and fragile arms. A mass of black and blue spread around the sleeping woman. He walked further and towered over the insolent being. He let some of his youki lash out against her skin as a warning.

His breath stilled at the soft sound leaving her lips. Eyes narrowed and he repeated the action. This time she turned from her side onto her back. Eyes trailed her lovely features from the soft frown to her long eyelashes, over her slightly parted lips down her slim neck. This was the woman everyone talked about so highly but the only word he thought it described her was 'witch'. Her frown deepened at the position, like it brought painful memories. She shifted in her sleep and the robe parted further. His heart stopped cold, unbelieving what his eyes saw. And just so he could prove it was not there he let his youki lick at the fake trace of a mark. She stirred and moaned softly. Then her eyes fluttered open and she stood to a sitting position.

"Sesshomaru-sama?..." she whispered rubbing at an eye, in _that_ smooth voice. The larger in size yukata slid off her shoulder, fully exposing the mark. His eyes widened at the woman before him. He met her gaze as she smiled. "O-kaeri nasai." her soft voice filled the space between them. warm and welcoming him with affection. He was at a lost of words, eyes lowering and knees touching the tatami. Was he truly back? Had he really won the war? Was this woman the mate he had left after a night of pain? His fists clenched and eyes closed with doubt. "My lord." her voice called to him and he found it hard not to look back at her. Delicate hands untied the silk cord from her waist. The white yukata was slipped of entirely. She discarded it to the side and it took a moment for her aura to fill the space around them. It brushed warmly over his skin and it made all the marks her body carried shine proudly. His beast purred delighted, golden eyes flashing red for a moment. He breathed in and took her scent deep within his memory. The scent was pleasingly sweet as it was before. Hands moved and took off his kimono and hakama letting her see his healed but battered body. A worried gasp escaped her lips before he opened his eyes. He crawled over the silk sheets to her and she barely kept her hands still and not checking him for injury. He leaned in and lips brushed over the mark on her clavicle. She bit back a throaty moan and brought a smile to his lips. Clawed hand cupped her cheek and his lips crashed upon hers. He deepened the kiss at her next moan. The weight of his kiss had her lean back on the bed as he toppled over her. He drew back watching the light blush dance on her skin.

"My lord?" she breathed unsure under his heated gaze.

"We have won the war..." he informed and she nodded slowly.

"Omedetō gozaimasu, Sesshomaru-sama." his eyes dropped to the mating mark. Flashes of that night, of the things she endured under his touch so that he could pass her the title, were hard to stop. She shifted uncomfortably and drew back his eyes to meet hers.

"Be the Lady of the West once more." he slightly pleaded. She sucked in a breath and fear flashed briefly in her scent as she tensed. He winced visibly feeling her memory in the reiki residing within his body. Then she exhaled and muscles relaxed. Her head leaned to the side in full submission even as she kept his gaze.

"As you wish, my lord."she repeated those exact words from then but the emotional weight they had was far greater than he could have imagined. Holding his weight above her petite frame with a hand on each side of her, he leaned closer to the skin. Mouth placed over the mark and he bit down renewing the bond. No silent scream left her lips but his body jolted like being struck by lightning. He straitened just enough to kiss his way to her ear.

"Tadaima, _Kagome_." he whispered warmly as he brought her close in his embrace. Tears filled her eyes and she nodded against his shoulder as she hugged him back. He trailed loving kisses over her skin, an apology over each mark. Her own hands and lips trailed his, coating the memory of war with hope and peace.

"Anata o aishiteru..." she breathed as he brought forth his youki to brush against her reiki. Permanently marking each other. Tomorrow he will present to the world who his mate was. He had never thought he would find his soul mate so. And he thanked the kami above for giving him time to fall in love with her soul. He cared not as much if she had an overweight body or not. But thinking of her wish it was easy to forget that 'prison' in favor of her true self. This was the real her, one that felt perfect, flush against him, protected by his larger body... the one who will bare his heir before the season changed.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and maybe reviewing too?


End file.
